M4A1
De M4A1 Carbine is een assault rifle die voorkomt in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare: Mobilized, en Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campagne In singleplayer, wordt de M4A1 voor het eerst gebruikt in "Blackout". Tijdens de campagne is de M4A1 altijd uitgerust met een Tasco Red Dot Sight een AN/PEQ-2A. De grenadier versie van de M4A1 is uitgerust met de M203, Holographic Sight en ACOG Scope.83.101.13.99 5 aug 2012 10:08 (UTC)k AN/PEQ-2A. Als de speler gebruik maakt van de give all cheat in de missie "Ultimatum"(op de PC versie), kan de M4A1 SOPMOD zonder de Red Dot Sight worden verkregen. De SAS maakt gebruik van de M4A1 SOPMOD in de missies "Blackout","safehouse","Ultimatum","All In"en"No Fighting In The War Room". De mariniers gebruiken de M4A1 Grenadier in "The Bog","War Pig (level)", en "Shock & Awe". Captain Price zal altijd gebruik maken van de M4A1 met attachments in alle SAS missies. Multiplayer In multiplayer, de M4A1 carbine verschijnt als zijn regulier model, de M4. Het heeft een bijgevoegd voorgrip dat wordt vastgehouden door de speler, maar gebruikt geen attachment slot. De M4A1 kan worden aangepast met een Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, M203, of silencer. De M4A1 is een uitstekend wapen in de juiste handen, met een matige schade en vrij lage terugslag. Echter, de M4A1 heeft een snelle, grote 'zwaai' (sway) waardoor het moeilijker wordt om te richten op de lange afstand. Dit werd gedaan voor het balanceren van het wapen, omdat de M4A1 ongelooflijk overpowered was in de beta, waarin zij geen 'zwaai' had. De M4A1 deeld munitie met de M16A4 en de G36C. De M4A1 Carbine is een van de meest gebruikte wapens in de online multiplayer op alle platforms. Zoals hierboven vermeld, is de M4A1 niet bijzonder effectief op lange afstand als gevolg van de zwaaiing op de consoles. De M4A1 is ideaal in Close Quarters Combat vanwege de hoge vuursnelheid. Steady Aim maakt ook de M4 een redelijk hip-fire wapen. Double Tap is heel effectief dankzij de lage terugslag en lage schade, maar de munitie neemt drastisch snel af. Een ander goed perk voor dit geweer is Stopping Power, waardoor het dodelijke wordt bij alle afstanden. De lage schade van het wapen kan worden gecompenseerd door de hoge vuursnelheid, en de zeer lage terugslag zorgt voor nauwkeurige automatisch shieten op korte en middellange afstanden. Vanwege dit, kan Bandolier nuttig zijn. Om deze redenen, zijn zowel sights als een silencer een goede keuze. Image:m4_4.png|M4A1 Carbine in Multiplayer Image:m4iron_4.png|Iron sights M4a1-.JPG|Reloading the M4A1 File:M4A1 RDS 4.png|The M4A1 in Singleplayer with a single-player only Red Dot Sight, AN/PEQ-2A, and foregrip. Image:m4eo_4.png|M4A1 Grenadier with an EOTech sight, AN/PEQ-2A, and M203 Grenade Launcher. Image:m4sopmod 4.png|M4A1 SOPMOD with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, AN/PEQ-2A, and M203. File:120px-m4sopmod2_4.png|Unused M4A1 SOPMOD that has a silencer, M203 Grenade Launcher and an AN/PEQ-2A. 120px-M4A1 Tasco Silenced.png|Unused M4A1 with a silencer, grip, SP RDS, and AN/PEQ-2A. This version was used by Romeo One-One in Mile High Club. Categorie:Wapens Categorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Wapens Categorie:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Wapens Categorie:Assault Rifles Categorie:Automatische Wapens